Lar, doce lar
by Chireon
Summary: História anterior a da crise de soluços. Korra e Asami estão escolhendo os móveis para o novo apartamento que irão dividir. Fofice pós-halloween.


**AN: Eu tive essa ideia enquanto escrevia a cena das duas no sofá com a Korra soluçando. Não consigo imaginar outra pessoa além da Asami escolhendo móveis ou itens pra decoração.**

 **Ah, você também vai encontrar o termo "raveno" na história. Eu tentei descrever a cor do cabelo dela, mas não conseguia achar um termo que me agradasse e, como no inglês o termo usado geralmente é "raven haired", decidi que cabelos ravenos seria algo fácil de assimilar.**

* * *

Nunca em sua vida Asami se imaginou estando numa loja, escolhendo móveis para a casa que dividiria com alguém que ela amasse. Talvez se casasse e mudaria de casa, mas depois de relacionamentos frustrados que foram superados com o foco que Asami tinha em seu trabalho na Future Industries, ela deixou esse pensamento de lado, afinal, se fosse para acontecer, não seria tão cedo.

Mas dois anos atrás, como que por ironia do destino, ela conheceu Korra. Alguém que virou seu mundo de cabeça para baixo. O que começou como apenas amizade evoluiu ao ponto em que passar um dia longe da companhia uma da outra era agonizante. Foi então que, depois de um ano e meio de relacionamento, elas tomaram a decisão de morarem juntas.

Decidiu que seria melhor que ela escolhesse os móveis para o novo apartamento. Korra ficou de escolher as tintas com as quais as paredes seriam pintadas. Depois de folhear o catálogo de cores por algum tempo, ela decidiu que azul, além de lembrar-lhe sua casa no Polo Sul e lhe trazer boas lembranças, era também a cor do céu, e para Korra, olhar para o céu lhe trazia um sentimento de calmaria e conforto, sentimentos que ela queria compartilhar com Asami dali para frente, no lugar que agora seria delas.

Após escolher a tonalidade da cor, o atendente preparou a tinta e acrescentou as latas na lista de entrega onde também já estavam alguns dos móveis que Asami escolhera. _Como ela consegue ser tão rápida nessas coisas?_ Korra foi procurar por Asami e acompanhar sua namorada na escolha, não que ela entendesse alguma coisa sobre comprar móveis, mas apenas para ter a companhia da pessoa com quem ela agora acordaria todas as manhãs. Só de pensar fazia Korra ter todos os tipos de frios na barriga. Era um grande passo que estavam dando, não tinha como negar. E ela não se arrependia nem um pouco.

Depois de percorrer os corredores enormes cheios de itens para decoração da loja, subiu pelas escadas para o segundo andar e entrou na seção de móveis, onde encontrou Asami escolhendo o guarda-roupa que ficaria no quarto delas. Era grande, preto ao redor, com duas portas de correr num cinza escuro e um espelho ao centro que ia de cima a baixo. _"Hey,Sami, como está indo?"_. Disse Korra enquanto abraçava a cintura de Asami. Deu um beijo em sua têmpora, o que fez a mulher de cabelos ravenos sorrir -era algo que acontecia com muita frequência, Korra sempre conseguia fazê-la sorrir. Foi um dos motivos que fez Asami se apaixonar por ela-, e depois apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Asami.

Asami retribuiu o abraço envolvendo a cintura de Korra com seu braço esquerdo _, "Eles tem várias opções, estou tentando decidir o que combina com o quê. Já escolheu alguma cor?"_. Ela disse, beijando a testa de Korra.

 _"Já sim, os tetos dos quartos serão azul claro, a parede da sala azul marinho."_ Respondeu sorrindo e quebrando o abraço, mas entrelaçando seus dedos nos de Asami quando começaram a andar, agora à procura de camas.

No caminho, passaram pelos sofás e Asami apontou qual ela havia escolhido. Era um sofá grande, daqueles que você pode transformar em cama, de veludo vermelho escuro. Korra sorriu quando pensou o quanto Asami gostava de vermelho. " _É a cara dela"_ pensou consigo mesma.

 _"É realmente bonito."_ logo depois, deu um beijo na bochecha de Asami, que corou, e a visão foi tão fofa para Korra que ela logo em seguida beijou os lábios de sua namorada, que sorriu durante o beijo _. "Vamos, tem muita coisa pra ver ainda."_ Asami disse,virando-se para continuar a caminhar.

Passadas algumas horas, quando terminaram de escolher os móveis e agendar o horário para entregar no dia seguinte, durante a manhã, Asami dirigiu até a casa que Korra morava antes de comprarem o apartamento, para que Korra terminasse de organizar e empacotar todos os pertences que ela levaria consigo. Deixando Korra em casa, Asami dirigiu-se para a Sato Mansion para completar o mesmo objetivo. Depois de empacotar tudo o que precisava, decidiu tomar um banho, comer algo leve para a janta e ir dormir. A entrega seria lá pelas 09h00, então elas combinaram de se encontrar as oito na frente da portaria, para abrirem o apartamento e esperar os móveis.

* * *

Os móveis já tinham sido descarregados e agora estavam cobertos por lençóis antigos, emprestados do síndico. Era hora de pintar as paredes. Os tetos já estavam prontos e a luz do Sol entrando pelas janelas deixava o ambiente com um ar tranquilo. Agora só faltava a parede da sala.

 _"Qual delas a gente pinta?"_ Perguntou Korra, indecisa.

 _"Teria que ser a parede aposta ao sofá, onde a TV fica. Como a janela fica do lado esquerdo, não vai dar reflexo na tela se colocarmos ela nessa parede."_ Asami ergueu suas mãos para indicar a parede à frente delas _. "Acho que devemos pintar essa aqui."_

 _"Sábia escolha, Senhora Sato."_ Korra tentou imitar a voz do mordomo de Asami, que sempre dizia essas palavras quando a mesma pedia um chá. Elas se entreolharam e Asami deu uma risadinha. _"Bobona."_

Com os pincéis em mão e depois de passar uma fita nos cantos para não manchar as outras paredes, começaram a passar a tinta, para cima e para baixo, quando Korra teve uma ideia. Ela se aproximou aos poucos de Asami, com o pincel cheio de tinta e fingiu que pintaria a parede quando, assim que Asami levantou a mão para passar a tinta de cima para baixo, Korra lambuzou-a com o conteúdo do pincel. _"Ops, foi mal, foi sem querer."_ Disse enquanto voltava a pintar a parede para disfarçar.

Momentos depois, novamente ela lambuzou Asami, dessa vez no braço, e em retorno recebeu um olhar mortífero de _"não estou brincando"._ Engoliu em seco. Korra, porém, não ia desistir de importunar sua namorada.

Uma terceira vez, ela fingiu que iria pintar a parede, quando deixou o pincel cair nos pés de Asami, que estava descalça. _"Ah, droga, desculpa, Sami"._ Mas Asami conhecia a mulher ao seu lado. Ela sabia que, quando Korra leva algo a sério, ela se dedica o máximo que pode para fazer tudo certo. Não parecia ser o caso. _"Aaaah, sem querer, você diz."_ Aproximava-se de Korra, com o pincel em mãos. _"Então você vai me desculpar se eu fizer isso. Sem querer."_ Enfatizando as duas ultimas palavras com os dentes serrados, lançou-se para cima de Korra que não conseguiu desviar e acabou no chão com a parte superior da camiseta e o pescoço cheios de tinta.

 _"Urrgh, eu disse que tinha sido sem quereeer."_ Tentou fingir estar chateada, mas não conseguia esconder o sorriso que tinha no rosto. Asami, que tinha caído por cima de Korra, também rindo um pouco, tentou se levantar apoiando-se pelos cotovelos mas, quando olhou para Korra, viu um dedo circulando seu nariz com tinta _. "Como você pôde?"_ Forçou indignação, mas Korra apenas riu, envolveu o rosto de Asami com ambas as mãos e beijou-a.

 _"É impossível ficar brava com você."_ Asami pensou alto, sorrindo com as bochechas coradas, enquanto se levantava, estendendo a mão para ajuda Korra. _"É o meu charme."_ Korra tinha um sorriso sem vergonha no rosto. Rolando os olhos, Asami apenas concordou. _"Convencida."_

Mesmo com deslizes de pincéis _acidentais_ pelos braços e rosto uma da outra, elas conseguiram terminar a pintura e começaram a organizar os móveis pela casa e a guardar seus pertences nos devidos lugares. Tomaram um banho e pediram uma pizza, que comeram assistindo a algum programa de humor na TV. Quando terminaram a janta improvisada, Asami sentou no sofá e Korra deitou, colocando suas pernas por cima das de Asami.

Continuavam a assistir TV quando um vento frio começou a entrar pela janela e fez com que ambas se arrepiassem. _"Vou buscar um cobertor."_ Asami disse, abraçando a si mesma depois de levantar e ir em direção ao quarto. Quando voltou, trouxe um dos cobertores de pelo sintético que haviam comprado, já que os primeiros sinais de inverno estavam se mostrando. Asami deitou por cima de Korra enquanto envolvia ambas com o cobertor. Ambas suspiraram com o conforto do calor corporal que compartilhavam.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, onde ambas apreciavam o momento, Korra murmurou baixinho, abraçando Asami. _"Sabe, eu estava pensando numa coisa."_

Aconchegando-se sobre o corpo aquecido contra a qual era pressionada, Asami respondeu. _"Hmmm, sobre o que?"._

 _"Agora nós podemos ter uma noite de filmes decente."_ Korra sorria.

Era verdade, sempre que elas marcavam uma noite de filmes, ou algo atrapalhava, ou uma delas precisava voltar logo para casa, pois tinham que levantar cedo de manhã. Era muito frustrante.

Não podia negar a alegria que isso trazia. "Finalmente podemos." Ela disse, movendo sua cabeça de modo que ficasse entre o pescoço e o ombro direito de Korra. Deu um pequeno beijo no maxilar de sua amada.

Estavam tão confortáveis que não demorou muito para o sono chamá-las. Depois de dois anos, conseguiram por fim ter um lugar que agora ambas chamavam de lar. Não tinham como agradecer aos céus o suficiente e, com um sorriso estampado no rosto das duas, juntas também entraram no mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

 **AN: Com uns minutos de atraso: Feliz Halloween!**


End file.
